<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>丫鬟 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745644">丫鬟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文主源/昀，含路人/昀，具体走向未定，基本是想到什么就写什么，后续可能有all昀或者刘源/zry48的源儿后宫向情节，所以入坑慎重。</p><p>另本文大概是个pwp合集，虽然前后文可能存在时间上的继承，但彼此间都是相对独立的，所以基本不存在完结与否的问题哈（没错我就是在提前咕咕咕）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘源/张若昀, 路人/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>可以一读</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 落红</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亥时三刻，平阳王府的世子院内依然灯火通明。掌灯丫鬟安静守在书房门外，持杖院工伴在稍远的两侧。</p><p>小丫鬟端着夜宵靠近的时候，被门前的院嬷嬷拦了下来。嬷嬷用银针验过甜汤，又用小勺亲自尝过，确保没问题后才通报房内的世子。得了准许后，嬷嬷侧身让道，门边的丫鬟轻推开门，端着夜宵的小丫鬟低头进屋，一路安静来到世子桌前，恭敬地跪下向他请安。</p><p>刘源没有把视线从书上挪开，只道了一句“起来吧”，便又翻过一页继续阅读。小丫鬟不敢打扰世子，因而只上前放下甜汤便退了回去。可他又得照顾世子休憩，因而退回去后又重新跪在地上，小声提醒世子这会儿已经不早了。</p><p>刘源这才从书中抬起头来，瞥见小丫鬟面生的身影时不由多看了几眼，总算从他鼻尖的那点朱砂想起了他的名字，朵儿。这小名好像还是他亲自给取的，刘源想着放下书卷，身子惬意地靠在身后软垫上，让人把头抬起来瞧瞧。</p><p>小丫鬟听话得紧，立刻就仰起下巴露出脸来。巴掌大的脸上，一双桃眸乖巧地向下垂视，拉长的眼尾隐隐夹了一道细褶，安静时温顺，快乐时俏皮，一看就充满了美人那花样的风情。</p><p>刘源看着觉得喜欢，手指一勾便把人叫到了身边。小丫鬟还是那样恭敬地跪着，但显然有点紧张。尤其当刘源摸上他小脸的时候，原本跪得好好的身体便不住轻颤起来，就连眼睑上的两扇睫毛都跟小翅膀似的扑闪不停。</p><p>确实可爱。</p><p>“抬眼看我。今年多大了？”刘源挑着小丫鬟的下巴问。不安分的手指先是捏了捏他的肉肉的下巴尖，然后又故意蹭上他的肉唇。小丫鬟被他的举动吓得要回答又不敢回答，最终只勉强回了句“十六”就被夹住小舌玩弄起来。</p><p>“我记得你刚进府没几个月吧，这么快就满十六了？”刘源肆意挑弄着小丫鬟的舌头，粉嫩的小舌就跟一块糖糕似的，又软又弹，让人看着就想凑近咬一口。</p><p>小丫鬟被世子搅得几乎无法说话，嗓音糊在喉咙里努力哼哼了几声，只能做到尽量让他听明白。</p><p>“前几天刚满的？”刘源确实听明白了，好像终于肯放过他一样，把手从小丫鬟嘴里抽了出来。可还不等人暗自松一口气，刘源就把他抱进怀里，还突然低头吻住他的双唇。唇舌交缠之间，毫无经验的小丫鬟一下就被亲得浑身发软。</p><p>仔细尝过味道之后，刘源满意地松开小丫鬟。他一边欣赏他迷糊紧张的表情，一边回味口中残留的清香。然后才想起那碗被冷落的甜汤，便扬了扬下巴示意小丫鬟端起碗来伺候。</p><p>世子殿下的话小丫鬟不敢不听，因此尽管他并不习惯被殿下抱在怀里玩弄的感觉，也只能听话地端起琉璃碗，一勺一勺地伺候殿下用膳。</p><p>“这汤是你煮的吗？”刘源搂紧小丫鬟的窄腰问道，在得到肯定答复之后满意地吻上他的脸庞，故意贴到他耳边道，“不错，跟你一样甜。”</p><p>小丫鬟一下就被撩得耳朵发红，神情慌慌张张的不知该如何回应，只能低微地感谢殿下的夸奖。刘源听着心情不错，张嘴又尝了两口甜汤，之后便迫不及待地把手伸进他衣服里。</p><p>小丫鬟被这番大胆又突然的举动吓得浑身僵直，不敢乱动，但又很难忍住不动。酥痒的感觉在各处逐渐漫开，止不住的脱力让他五指发软。端在手里的琉璃碗颤抖着发出清脆声响，随着身体某处被人用力一捏，尚有余温的甜汤便洒了二人一身，吓得他顿时顾不得顺从，忙搁下碗跪趴在刘源面前磕头请罪。</p><p>但其实，刘源并不恼，他只是想再找一点乐子，便指着自己被弄污的衣服，让小丫鬟过来用舌头舔干净。小丫鬟显然僵了半晌，但依然听话地爬上前来。被打湿的地方主要集中在胸口和腰腹部位，小丫鬟为了方便动作，只能张开腿跨在刘源的身上，但又不敢擅自碰到他的身体，因而只能一直跪伏着，全身的重量几乎全靠撑在两侧双手挺住，尤其像小狗在吃食。</p><p>小丫鬟舔得认真，粉色的舌头在不断的磨蹭中都逐渐变得艳红起来。他一路顺着甜味舔到小腹，沿途留下一串深深浅浅的水渍，可甜汤有颜色，被弄污的衣服根本舔不干净，反而被他蹭得更脏了。小丫鬟急得害怕，生怕被责罚的他连头都不敢抬一下，脑子全是懵的。当鼻尖被按着压上腿间某处的时候，也是过了好一会儿才回过神来。但世子殿下不让他停，他不敢停。因此明知道此处没有沾上甜汤，也不是他可以轻易触碰的地方，小丫鬟还是乖乖伸出舌头一点一点地舔弄起来。</p><p>刘源满意地拍拍他的后脑勺，收回手端起桌上的碗勺继续品尝他的甜汤。小丫鬟隔着外裤把他的阳茎舔得酥麻，渐渐有些勃起的肉柱在布料下顶起一片硬度，把小丫鬟羞得耳朵都红了。</p><p>“拿出来好好舔，记得舔干净了。”刘源慵懒地吩咐道，身子陷在软垫里舒服地享受着小丫鬟的伺候。</p><p>小丫鬟没有经验，因而不懂得如何取悦手里的巨物，便只能听话地一直舔着，从顶端舔到根部，再从根部舔回顶端。听到刘源让他大力些的时候就用力一些，感到刘源按他脑袋的时候就顺从地张嘴把东西吃进去。刘源让他注意把牙齿收起来，他便卷起唇瓣包住自己的齿尖。刘源让他把喉咙放松，他便张大了嘴巴一动不敢乱动。</p><p>嘴里的阳具还在不断变大，粗壮的柱身几乎带给嘴角一阵撕裂的疼痛，小丫鬟被憋得忍不住抽气一声，发红的眼眶蓄满了泪水，好像一晃就会兜不住地洒出来。可他越是这样辛苦，刘源就越是感到痛快。小丫鬟紧致湿热的小嘴包得他严丝缝密的，凹凸不平的软硬带蹭出一阵阵舒服，那激烈的快感叫他不住挺腰肏弄，硕大的龟头每回都被软韧的喉肉夹得冒出前液来。</p><p>看着小丫鬟可怜又温顺地服从样子，刘源那享受般的心情便越发强烈。他扶着小丫鬟的脑袋快速抽插他的嘴巴，满意地看那双粉唇被他蹂躏得像滴血一样的红肿，干净的脸上也都布满了泪液和唾液。</p><p>好好的一个小雏儿转眼就被他折腾得像个卖春的小姑子，掌控欲得到满足的刘源不由越发激烈地肏弄起来。他全然不顾小丫鬟的承受能力，只管一次又一次地插入他的喉道。小丫鬟被干得恶心作呕，喉咙抽搐着几乎无法呼吸，却只是夹得刘源更加舒服罢了。</p><p>正在兴头上的世子殿下肆意鞭挞着小丫鬟的嘴穴，就连出精的提醒都没想起来说一句，便直接摁住小丫鬟的后脑尽数射进了他的喉道里。小丫鬟被呛得咳嗽不停，有些翻白的双眼显然就快透不过气来。这时刘源才大发慈悲地抽出阳根射在他口中，却仍按着小丫鬟的脑袋反复挺动，直到最后一滴精液也被他吃干净了，才舍得抽离他那张销魂的小嘴，让他给自己整理好衣裳。</p><p>彼时桌上的油灯已经烧了大半，估摸就快到子时了。总算想起来歇息的刘源伸着懒腰从软塌上起身，路经小丫鬟身侧的时候伸手揉了把他的腰，在他耳边轻声留下一句吩咐。小丫鬟霎时就跪下给刘源磕了个头，直到刘源走出书房后，才红着脸起身收拾好东西回去准备。</p><p>子时。刘源刚从浴池里起身，正被丫鬟们伺候着在镜前梳头漱口，门外便传来嬷嬷通报的声音。刘源抬手示意门边的丫鬟把门打开，余光留意着小丫鬟进来给他请安的乖巧样子。来人显然换了身衣服又洗过香浴，裹着热意的身子看着比方才还要更柔软一些。奶润的肤色泛着微红，像刚摘的水蜜桃，细腻的绒毛上还挂着玲珑剔透的水珠。</p><p>“殿下，朵儿来给您暖、暖床了。”到底是害羞的人没敢把“侍寝”二字直白地说出。随着脸色的越发涨红，飘逸在空中的甜香仿佛变得更浓郁了一些。刘源闭眼深深地吸了一口，嘴角轻扬着示意小丫鬟先行准备。</p><p>得了吩咐的小丫鬟很快脱下身上的衣物，最后只裹着一件单衣害羞地躲在了屏风后。刘源目不转睛地盯着镜子里映出的那一角，看到一只纤白的玉手抓着单衣伸出之后，便屏退了一众下人，熄灯往床边走去。</p><p>刚躺进被窝里的小丫鬟一下惊得想坐起身来，却被刘源按着肩膀给安抚了回去。但他依然惶恐地看着身边的世子殿下，静躺着的身体一动不敢动，即使被殿下隔着被子摸到了痒痒肉，也努力咬紧了嘴唇拼命隐忍着。</p><p>刘源被他这乖得近乎木讷的反应逗得轻笑出声。他柔声问了小丫鬟一句被子暖不暖，在得到肯定回答后便掀起被角躺下身去，同时圈紧小丫鬟的腰把人抱在怀里，一条长腿不怀好意地嵌进他的腿间。</p><p>小丫鬟红着脸缩在他的胸膛上，一条腿被迫拉起着搭在他的腰间，因而展露的下体紧张得瑟瑟发抖，被刘源用手指抚上的时候怕得险些叫出声来。刘源对他这青涩的反应很是满意，虽然青楼里那些久经沙场的花魁也十分带劲，但小丫鬟毕竟是要养在自己身边的人，当然还是干净一些的好。</p><p>刘源想着便吻上了小丫鬟的唇，手指模仿着嘴上的动作，先是在唇瓣上品过一周，含住唇珠，夹着阴蒂细细研磨了一番，再在他不自禁张开嘴诱惑时，舌尖伴着指尖长驱直入，同时翻搅着两处软穴直到他溢出淫液来。</p><p>这时刘源解开了小丫鬟的肚兜，将其包在挺立之上。随后他将龟头顶入紧致的肉穴，胯下一动便尽数没入了其中。刺绣带来的粗糙伴着凹凸不平的磨蹭，瞬间就把青涩的嫩穴肏出了红血，血花滴滴点点地渗进布料，在那素白的布料上开出朵朵艳丽。</p><p>生硬的疼痛苦得小丫鬟皱眉哽咽，即便刘源挑着他的敏感点顶弄了几番，青稚的穴道也很难一下习惯裹着布料的蹂躏。刘源不想第一次就把人给肏坏，便暂退出来摘掉沾血的锦布，随即再度猛插其中，迎着小丫鬟的叫唤一下下肏出水来。</p><p>尚未成熟的小穴嫩得十分惊人，裹着玉露的肉壁紧得就好像随时都会被撑坏。不算丰满的身体仍带着贫苦人家的那种纤细，每当刘源恶意碾过宫口的时候，小腹上还会鼓起一小片艳色的饱满。</p><p>肉体碰撞的声音变得越发响亮，逐渐加快的速度颠得小丫鬟浪叫不停。四溅的汁水尽数喷落在耻毛之上，成团的毛发粗粝摩擦着阴蒂，激烈的痛爽不过须臾便已叫小丫鬟哽咽着泄出泪来。</p><p>刘源咬紧了他的双唇，堵住湿热的软穴。他搂住小丫鬟的窄腰，抓着那一把软肉卖力挺干抽搐的肉穴。尚在潮喷中的小丫鬟哪里受得了这般折腾，大腿痉挛着夹紧了世子殿下的腰，完全顾不上冒犯地哭喊着乞求放过。</p><p>但偏偏刘源越干越起劲，双手握住小丫鬟的酥胸，舌头卷住乳珠一顿贪吃。尖锐的虎牙没入皮肉之中，痛楚激得小丫鬟落泪求饶。硬挺的乳粒随即滴出一点艳红，可刘源还是吃得那般享受。唇齿裹住嫩乳反复吮吸舔逗，每一下都快把小丫鬟脑子吸出去一般，将他折腾得两眼花白无从抵抗。</p><p>终究世子殿下还是将他玩弄到了高潮，赤裸的身体神智模糊地抽搐不止，稚嫩的软穴被充满阳精，犹如早前被射入口中一般，自宫腔到穴道全都填满了殿下。</p><p>“喜不喜欢？”刘源亲吻着小丫鬟的耳侧问道。被他抱在怀里的人儿乖巧地连连点头，玉白的一双猫爪紧抓着他胸前的衣服，喘息了许久之后，才总算找回声音地小声回道：</p><p>“谢、谢殿下赏赐。”</p><p>刘源宠爱地吻了下小丫鬟的额头，拉起凉被盖在他们二人之上。</p><p>“以后你就待在本世子身边，跟嬷嬷多学着点。伺候得舒服了，自然少不了这般赏赐。”</p><p>小丫鬟红着脸唯唯诺诺，即便下身被顶得酸软也不敢大声呻吟，直到刘源又一次鞭挞起来，才忍不住地浪叫出声。刘源乐笑着欣赏小丫鬟含泪哭吟的样子，虽明知自己是在欺负他，却依然感到无比的欢愉。毕竟这世道就是如此，他生而高贵，立于万人之上，他所给予的一切，不论有理或无理，都无人能指责一二，唯有满怀感恩地收下，才是他们的存活之道。</p><p>“记住，你现在已经是本世子的人了，从今往后，不许多看其他人一眼，更不许让别人轻易碰你，听明白了吗？”</p><p>小丫鬟温顺地点头应和，合不上的双腿又一次被世子射了满怀。着实筋疲力竭的人强撑着眼皮注视面前的主人，直到他闭上眼安睡过去之后，才敢跟着合上眼沉沉地入睡。</p><p>翌日一早，小丫鬟被宠幸了的消息便传遍了整个平阳王府。虽然没有人敢在明面上议论此事，但私底下却是十分八卦地围着小丫鬟问了许多许多。甚至有人愿意花重金求购小丫鬟的那条沾血肚兜，但最后都被他红着脸给骂走了。</p><p>小丫鬟小心翼翼地攒着那条小肚兜，连洗都不舍得洗，仔细叠好后就和其他贵重物品一起锁进了盒子里。</p><p>从今天开始，他就是世子殿下的贴身丫鬟。以后不管世子去哪里，做什么，他都可以跟在一旁。这样，他就再不用害怕自己会被丢掉。小丫鬟想着便感到心里一阵温暖，他抱紧了怀里的小木盒，回味着世子殿下对他的温柔与照顾，虽然多数时候都伴随着顽劣与戏弄，但他依然觉得感激不禁，乃至有些心动与心悦。</p><p>毕竟，这可是将他从窑馆子里救出来的大恩人啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 过往</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有路人情节</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张若昀从小就一直被遗弃。老大夫说他以后没办法传宗接代，爹便将他卖给了富人，换了钱给娘买药补身子，打算再要一个孩子。所以张若昀实际是在奴役中长大的。小孩懵懂，像一朵棉花浸在大染缸里，染料是什么颜色的，他自然就会是什么颜色。</p><p>但他也算幸运。因为长得清秀，又乖巧懂事，所以刚进府没多久就被小少爷要了去当近身丫鬟，日子还不算太苦。只可惜少爷的手脚太不老实，而老爷夫人又偏偏最看重礼义廉耻，因此他最后还是被赶出了府邸，夫人甚至叫管家将他卖去了青楼。</p><p>张若昀一开始并不知道青楼是个什么地方，但本能地不喜欢这里。艳色的灯光，拥挤的人潮，呛口的酒味裹着胭脂，乱得又是一口大染缸。他被带进一个单独的小房间，被人脱光了身上的衣服。他害怕得挣扎，却冷不丁地被甩了个巴掌。衣着艳丽的妇人捏着他下巴骂他是贱奴，写满了嫌弃的目光仿佛他连沟里的耗子都不如。</p><p>但忽然她又敛起了情绪，只淡漠看着他。她吩咐下人给他检查身体，那些男人便将他按在了床上。动弹不得的感觉让张若昀感到恐惧，他不断挣扎四肢，想要翻身拢腿，却突然下体一热，有一个人的嘴贴了上来。他顿时恐慌大叫，抓着被子就想往前爬去，却又腰上一疼，不知是什么做成的鞭子狠狠抽了他一下。</p><p>在他痛叫的瞬间，一团破布塞进了他的嘴里。同时穴里一痒，那人的舌头伸进了他的身体。终于明白什么的张若昀辱得哭出声来，他虽不懂男女交媾的事，但也知道自己那一处是不能被随意触碰的。但此刻却有一个陌生人用舌头肆意地侵犯着，他甚至用手扒开了他的穴口，一边舔弄一边用力地吸食。</p><p>激烈的酥麻让张若昀塌软了腰部，羞耻让他模糊了视线。陌生的快感一阵阵袭上头顶，那天旋地转的迷幻没一会儿就让他半呕着去了。一下被夹紧舌头的男人连忙退出来示意妇人过来查看。那被他称作二娘的妇人慢步来到床边，垂眸看向张若昀水润弹动的嫩穴，还算满意地哼了一声，让男人继续后面的工作。</p><p>得了命令的人立刻让门外送来热水与甘油。仍被按在床上的张若昀脑袋还在发胀，身后却又突然塞进来了什么东西。紧接着温热液体注入体内，转眼就把肚子撑得又涨又麻。排泄的欲望顿时变得难以控制。张若昀憋得脸色发白满头大汗，下腹一阵绞痛着不断收缩。终于在他以为自己要痛晕过去的时候，男人抽出了软塞让他泄在桶里，随即用热水冲干净他的身体，并再一次灌大他的肚子。这般反复了三遍，内里被彻底洗干净后，张若昀才得以喘一口气地被放进木桶里洗澡。</p><p>木桶很大，在他之外还能容下两个男人。他们一前一后地抱着他，阳具抵在身下，仿佛随时都要插进来。张若昀怕得整个人都缩了起来，赤裸的身体扭动着还是想远离他们。可他仍然被控制着，双腿被身后的男人勾住往两边分开，胳膊被外面的下人各自拉着向桶外伸展。四双陌生的手同时游走在他身上，他们捧着花瓣帮他擦洗，手指不断揉捏软肉。胸前的嫩乳很快就被玩得发红，乳尖挺立着如同两颗浆果。被男人揉碎花瓣，滴上鲜红花汁的时候，颤栗的模样更显勾人艳色。</p><p>浆果很快就被咬进嘴里，男人压紧着他的身体，双唇包覆着乳粒用力舔吃。鲜软的嫩肉几乎被吸得变形，痛楚夹杂着快感让张若昀羞哭出声。他拼命哀求着不要，身体不断拧动，可男人们只是将他抓得越来越紧，受伤擦洗的动作也变得越来越不对劲。</p><p>阴豆被忽然捏住的时候，张若昀已经热得浑身脱力。身后男人的粗壮阳具紧贴在他私处反复摩擦，每每蹭过阴穴的时候都像是要插进去一般用力顶弄着。张若昀被他吓得浑身颤栗，每一次都想要逃脱，却每一次都被他蹭得酸软。胸部和私处同时被玩弄的快感，让止不住的春潮一波波袭上心头，叫他爽得连手指都在发抖。</p><p>于是不知何时他的手中也被塞进了阳具。站在桶外的两个下人正抓着他的手握住自己的东西自亵，身前的男人则起身将自己的阳茎蹭上了他的胸口，而身后的男人仍旧挺擦他的私处。恍惚间张若昀觉得自己变成了某种工具，丝毫没有拒绝的余地，只能一味被他们使用着，直到身上布满浓稠的精液。</p><p>这澡便还得再洗一回。原本站在外面的两人和桶里的两人互换了位置，这次他们叫他跪在桶里，双腿并拢来包住他们的阳具。仿佛真的在交媾一般，两人抓着他的腰挺动不停。肉体被碰撞的声音混着激溅的水花声，被过分享用的身体到处都是艳红一片。</p><p>等到张若昀再次被放回床上的时候，他的身上就只剩下私处还未曾被使用过，但男人们也没有那样轻易地就放过他。方才门外有小童传来消息，说他的初夜已经卖给了城南的王少爷，明晚就要开苞。男人们说要给他准备一下，便拿来了软脂和触器。那触器细长，似是瓷质的，表面光滑，花纹并不算繁复，但形似男根的外表还是让张若昀感到害怕。可男人们根本没给他拒绝的机会，将软脂抹进他后穴后便将那物什推进他的身体。</p><p>酸麻的饱胀感让人本能排斥，可随着软脂内的膏药逐渐发挥功效，张若昀便感到后穴一阵酥麻，仿佛有许多小虫在轻咬一般，叫他不自觉收紧了穴口。男人们知道他想要，便握住那根部浅浅抽插起来。同时他们挖出软脂继续涂抹在张若昀的胸口和私处，尤其是那流着水的阴穴，几乎被四人轮番用手指喂给了小半瓶。于是没过多久，深陷情欲的张若昀便开始在床上翻腾。发红的身体散发浓浓的媚香，情动的肉蒲颤抖着不断滴落甘露。</p><p>男人们用固定在床尾两侧的红绳绑紧了他的手脚，张若昀便只能跪着，像小狗一样趴在床上。他的腿间被放了一个瓷碗来盛接滴落的玉露，脸上蒙着不透光的红布。他就这样被关在房间里，整整一夜一日，除了给他喂水的丫鬟再也没有人来过。</p><p>直至夜晚开张时辰到，男人们才推门进屋。他们拿走他腿间的瓷碗，将里面的甘露各自分了喝。再解开他身上的绳索，抽出触器，抱着已经快没有神智的他为其穿衣。然后引路的丫鬟们来了，他们扶着几乎路都走不了的他去见王少爷。</p><p>因为今晚有花魁的艺赏，故王少爷不在包厢。丫鬟们没办法就只能搀着张若昀去大厅面见。大厅热闹，光是舞台旁那一片的奏乐声就足以让人头昏目眩。但对本就不清醒的张若昀来说，这击鼓弹琴的震响反而像是一道惊雷。他从恍惚中回过神来，隔着红布望见无数人影。二娘谄媚的声音在耳边忽远忽近，丫鬟们搀扶的力度也时重时轻。又一声击鼓震起，张若昀浑身一抖，仿佛清醒但又迷糊。他听到二娘好像走远了，周围越来越拥挤。就在丫鬟被挤得脱手的瞬间，他冲入人群，摘下红布，却刚一瞥见大门就撞上某处。</p><p>那东西像墙又不是墙，像柱子又不是柱子。在他脱力要跌倒的时候，还拦腰搂了他一把。张若昀迷茫又紧张地抬头看，红布自他脸上滑落而下，蹭过眼角，擦过鼻尖，好像都留下了一点红似的，叫人一瞬惊艳。</p><p>刘源看得一眼入迷，可他怀里的美人却想逃跑。一双桃眸蓄满害怕的眼泪，虽惹人生怜，却也叫人倾慕。寂静的大厅里响起一阵抽气声，早已跪倒一片的人都惊愕看着面前的一幕。张若昀愣住了身子，双眼轻眨着一动不敢动。男人正低头亲吻着他的眼尾，舌尖舔过他的泪液。他自喉咙发出一声低笑，手掌轻抚着他的侧脸，与他对视勾唇。</p><p>“二婆子，不解释一下吗？”刘源看向脚边的妇人，眼神充满冷漠而不屑。</p><p>被点名的二娘连忙磕头赔了个罪，之后才敢答话道：“回世子殿下，这就是新来的一个小倌，不懂事，冲撞了殿下，还望殿下赎罪。”</p><p>“新来的？哪来的，不会又是你们从大街上抢来的吧？”刘源挑眉一问。跪在地上的人顿时煞白着脸又磕了个头。</p><p>“殿下冤枉啊，小的哪敢在大街上抢人，这是城西柳府送过来的小倌，有字为据的。”</p><p>“那你的意思是，本世子信口雌黄，诬陷你了？”</p><p>二娘吓得浑身一怔，顿时不敢再顶嘴拼命磕头。“小的不敢！小的不敢！殿下教训的是，小的再也不敢在大街上抢人了！求殿下赎罪！”</p><p>张若昀目瞪口呆地看着脑袋都磕出血来的二娘，这会儿才意识到身边站了个怎样的大人物。他一下有些紧张，身子后怕得发抖。但男人却抱紧了他，虽算不上安抚，但那一瞬确实让张若昀感到了心安。</p><p>“记住你说的话，别再有下次，否则，我剁了你去喂狗。”刘源微笑着朝妇人说道，随后看向怀里的美人，仔细描摹了一遍五官后满意地勾了勾嘴角，转身就带人走出了大门。</p><p>张若昀还没搞清楚这是个什么状况，下意识回头看向仍在磕头的二娘，直到被男人带上了马车，才明白自己这是被要走了。惊喜在一瞬间击中了张若昀，但疑惑和不解也困扰着他。他不认识男人，根本不知道他是谁，只能从那些人的反应和他的衣着气宇里感知到他身份高贵。可他确实感激，便跪倒在男人面前，发自内心地向他叩了三个头以表感恩。</p><p>“你叫什么名字？”刘源就喜欢懂事乖巧的人，因此没打断美人的谢恩，也没让他起身。</p><p>“回殿下的话，小人姓张，名若昀。”张若昀听话地回答着，仍旧跪在车厢里，没有擅自起身。</p><p>“这是你的本名？”刘源又问。张若昀这温顺听话的样子，他确实越看越喜欢。</p><p>“回殿下，这是小人的本名。”张若昀又安静地回了一句。刘源点点头，示意张若昀坐到自己身边来。忽然惶恐的人不确定地僵在了原地，但犹豫片刻后还是乖乖起身在刘源身边坐下。他低着头不敢乱看，手脚收拢着，连屁股都只是刚刚挨上了坐垫而已。刘源看着觉得有些好笑，本来只想摸摸他的小手逗弄一番，这下反而被挑起了玩欲，胳膊在人腰上一勾就把他带进了怀里。本就没坐稳的人当然摔得彻底，伴着过分凑巧的颠簸，惊叫着撞在他怀中。</p><p>这时车厢外传来护卫的问安与请罪，张若昀也着急地想起身给下跪赔罪。但刘源低头就吻住了张若昀，手扯开他的腰带，长裤与亵裤一并脱下。张若昀被这突然的变故吓得想要逃脱，可刘源抱得他太紧，还用力在他唇上咬下一口。刺痛顿时让他变得清醒。面对着如今已然是他主人的刘源，张若昀不敢再胡乱挣扎，但仍有些紧张地抓着他的衣领，咬唇等待着他的动作。</p><p>刘源含笑着舔吻张若昀的嘴唇，双眼注视他的低垂的双眸。他挑起张若昀的下巴示意他看向自己，又抚弄着他的私处，以手指侵入其中。张若昀的两处穴道都十分软热湿润，而且穴肉轻颤，一看就被人下过猛药。之前是因为有外事分神，所以才看似无碍。现下被蓄意挑弄，那蚀骨的色欲便迅速腾起。又一次烧得绯红的脸蛋逐渐意乱神迷，含水的眸子春情荡漾。当刘源用力顶上穴心的时候，止不住的呻吟一瞬溢出。</p><p>“之前被人碰过没有？”</p><p>刘源的问题让张若昀感到紧张，他不禁想起男人们对自己做过的事，不确定那究竟算不算被碰过。但他存了私心，又或者是因为害怕，所以最终还是摇了摇头。但其实其实刘源怎会看不懂张若昀那点心思，只是没必要拆穿罢了。毕竟青楼里出来的人，哪个身上没有一点痕迹，只要该在的都还在，就不必过于斤斤计较。</p><p>宽敞的马车一路驾到平阳山上，驾进平阳王府，停在世子房前。刘源抱起怀里的张若昀，大步走进内院，颠簸的路途让他一次次没入深处，张若昀咬紧了内唇颤抖不停。褪去他身上最后一件单衣，刘源把人抱进了浴池。他用手指引进泉水给张若昀清洗阴穴，倒不是不愿意给他开苞，只是更喜欢循序渐进，一点一点慢慢吃。因而用手指让人浅尝过几次干潮，情欲消缓些后，刘源便结束了玩乐。他抽出射满后穴的阳茎，在张若昀腿间蹭擦干净。随后他在丫鬟们的伺候下起水穿衣，张若昀则交给嬷嬷带下去照顾了。</p><p>那天晚些时候，嬷嬷进房来向刘源禀告张若昀的安置事宜。提及称呼的时候，刘源想起了今日在青楼里与他初见的那惊鸿一瞥，便觉得“若若”、“昀儿”这样的名字都过于朴素，无法体现他身上那纯却欲的气质。这时，屋外的海棠在窗前一掠而过，粉色的花骨朵被吹落在膝上。看着这半开未开的稚嫩，刘源便想到了张若昀的脸。</p><p>好一颗青嫩的花骨朵儿，既然如此，那便叫朵儿吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 七夕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今日听书的学堂里，少年郎的心神都隐隐有些浮躁。夫子闭眼静听他们的笔息，越听这眉头就皱得越紧，着实有点气怒地忍不住敲了敲戒尺。</p><p>可任凭他再三警告，屋里能凝神静心的也就不到那么几人，剩下的不是在装模作样地鬼画符，就是在心不在焉地望夏花。更有甚者，直接在底下约聊笑谈，被旁边的世子殿下睨了一眼后才知道收敛地闭上嘴巴。</p><p>如此这般纷纷扰扰，就算刘源定力再好，此刻也着实伤神得几乎有些头疼。他疲倦地放下笔揉了揉眉心，瞥向案上香炉的时候只见安神香已经烧得七七八八，转头往窗外看，发现天色也到了晚日灿烂的时候，虽学堂四周一片清幽，但在竹声簌簌的响动中，还是能叫人窥见一些竹林以外嬉戏玩闹的乐景。</p><p>刘源叹了口气，抬眸示意夫子一眼，还是大度放众人下课了。霎时学堂里一片哗然，而夫子气闷地甩了甩袖子。刘源望着夫子离去的背影勾笑一声，说实话有点瞧不起他故作清高的模样，不过也有点怜悯他不被尊重的憋屈。但当初为了给自己那被豪绅轻薄了的儿媳跪下求他的是夫子本人，甘愿留在这学堂里给他们讲学报恩的也是夫子本人，所以刘源怜悯归怜悯，并不打算为他自己的决定担责任。</p><p>因而他很快收回视线，调笑着和身边几个相熟的朋友讨论待会的好去处。从学堂里出来时，一直守在门外的张若昀亲蹲着为他穿鞋理衣。身着夏装的小丫鬟披着单层薄纱，浅白素衣包裹肉软的身体，禾青布带勾勒细窄的腰线。胸前被撑起的衣襟隐约想往两边滑开，一小片奶色脂肤便袒露着，而锁骨若隐若现。其实看不见什么绮丽风光，却正因如此，反叫人无限遐想。</p><p>刘源欣赏地看着，也知道身旁人都揣着些不干净的心思在窥视他的丫鬟。但他对此并不在意，毕竟爱美之心人皆有之，只要他们不胆大包天地对小丫鬟出手，他大可以睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p><p>伺候完的小丫鬟乖巧地站直身子又微微低头表示顺从，他柔声询问刘源现下是要回府还是去其他地方。得知自家殿下准备去游湖，还打算带上自己的时候，小丫鬟的眼睛都不由亮起了惊喜乃至惶恐的水光。刘源十分受用地带着他上车，帘子刚落就把人勾到怀里搂住。</p><p>温顺的男孩乖巧地仰头受他亲吻。唇舌交缠间，奶猫一样的呻吟细碎地落在他们舌尖，像滚动的糖球，甜丝丝的，叫人不自觉去追逐。刘源托住他的后脑卷住他的舌根，手臂紧着他的腰让人贴合在自己的胸膛上。夏日的炎热渐渐让男孩出了一些香汗，亮晶晶的，像刚从水里拿出来的白玉果，让人看着便生津。</p><p>脖子被咬住的男孩轻声嗯了一下，搭在主人肩上的双手不自觉紧了动作，但仍很有分寸地只是握着，用指腹贴住金贵的锦布，免得它被指甲刮到。只是在这般舔吻之下，男孩的身子便被抱得更紧了。微微拱起的肉团挤压在体间，棉布的磨蹭牵起一阵微痒的触感。汗珠凝结在看不见的地方，随着身体的轻颤倏地划过胸沟，更激起阵阵酥麻。潮热的男孩开始感到晕乎，面泛潮红着，连发梢都染上了湿气。但他的身体尝起来仍是解渴的，肤滑如脂，柔嫩又富有弹性，像是咬不坏的软果，有着吸不完的甜汁。</p><p>刘源嗜甜地从他颈侧一路品至胸前，尖锐的虎牙几次没入皮肉享受撕咬的乐趣。男孩被他吻出一串红痕，奶白的身上仿若开出朵朵红花。刘源对自己的画作很是喜欢，但仍不满意。于是他拨开男孩的衣襟露出没穿肚兜的小半酥胸，双手紧着他的腰背挤出软肉以供自己赏弄。因而有些胸闷的男孩喘息着挺伏不断，冒着细密汗珠的白肉就好像冰窖里粘着冰粒的奶冻。滑弹的外表吸引着刘源的唇舌，香软的奶味更是叫他情不自禁地吸咬。</p><p>但他今天没有过多地留恋在此处，反倒钟情于肉团间的胸沟。他伸舌舔湿着男孩的肉缝，嘴唇贴在顶端反复吮弄。那片紧贴胸骨的皮肉被他吸得殷红媚人，自中心开始，错落地往四周散开，颜色也跟着慢慢变淡，俨然一朵盛放的海棠，完美地绽在男孩胸上。</p><p>刘源满意地舔吻着自己的画作，并再度欺上男孩的唇。张若昀顺从地回应着，身子软软地趴在刘源胸口，任由他随意爱抚。马车到达湖边的时候，张若昀已被刘源翻云覆雨过一番，湿热的软穴里涂满了阳精，虽已吸收掉不少，但起身时仍能感到精液缓缓坠坠地往下滴着，好在还有亵裤能帮忙兜着些。</p><p>不过怕羞的小丫鬟依然红了耳朵，他小心翼翼地整理好自己的衣服，夹紧双臀先行下车在旁伺候。这会儿湖边的天色已经染上彩霞。橘红的霞光如火烧一般绚烂，映在街上时给百姓们都增添了不少烟火气。闻见叫卖声的张若昀不禁好奇地回头往街上张望，那热气腾腾的小吃摊，人声鼎沸的杂货摊，还有那锣鼓不停的卖艺摊，都无一不让他向往地亮了眼睛，甚至看得有些入迷，几近忘了身边刘源的存在。</p><p>直到刘源的声音贴在他耳边响起，张若昀才慌忙回神，认错地收回了视线。但刘源并没有跟他生气，只是问他想不想去逛逛。世子这般温柔的语气让张若昀受宠若惊地抬起头来，他不敢相信自己的耳朵听见了什么，更不敢出声去回答殿下的问话，只能啄米般点着头，生怕自己把美梦给惊醒了。</p><p>刘源有些好笑地勾了勾嘴角，伸手搂住男孩的窄腰把人带到跟前，若有似无地吻着他的额头道：“那等游船回来后，本世子带你逛逛，正好今晚有七夕灯会。”</p><p>张若昀闻言惶恐得就想跪下谢恩，却被刘源紧着腰打断了动作。刘源笑着低头吻住他的双唇，丝毫不在意旁人的目光，更不屑于什么风俗道德，因为在这平阳城里，他就是道，他就是理。</p><p>上船的时候，张若昀被带着从两排名妓中踱步而过。这些美人个顶个的绝色，不论是容貌还是身姿，都只需一眼就能叫人自行惭愧。张若昀一路看着，一路比着，虽然他从不觉得自己长得有多美，但心里也认定自己是好看的。可如今和这些美人一比，他就只想找块布把脸给蒙起来。</p><p>刘源注意到张若昀又把头垂了下去，还一脸自卑的，就猜到他是被这些人给打击到了。但他没有主动去拆穿，只是调侃着问他是不是害羞了。等男孩自己坦白承认之后，再捏着他的鼻尖宠道：“谁说你没他们好看了，花魁你可能比不上，但跟他们比，绝对绰绰有余。”</p><p>可惜小丫鬟好像完全错过了夸奖，反而哀叹道：“他们都这么好看了，还不是花魁啊？”</p><p>刘源哭笑不得，唯有掐住张若昀的鼻尖佯怒道：“怎么，你很想当花魁吗？那要不要本世子把你送回青楼去？”</p><p>张若昀一听这话扑通就跪了，抓着刘源的衣摆一边认错一边求饶。刘源低头看他湿着眼睛可怜兮兮的模样，知道他是真害怕了，才没跟他计较地把人从地上拉起来，但仍不忘警告道：“记住，以后别再说这样的话，你可是本世子的枕边人，在这平阳城里，你比谁都高贵。”</p><p>世子殿下铿锵有力的话语一字一句地砸在张若昀的心上，让他心颤，又让他心安。从没想过自己有一天能被人这般呵护的他甚至忍不住酸了鼻子，跟在刘源身边闻见他身上沉雅的木香时，简直恨不得能像就寝时那样钻进他的怀里。</p><p>而了解他的刘源又怎会不知他的心中所想。因而刚落座不久就把一旁伺候的人搂到怀里，喝酒要他亲自倒，吃菜要他亲自夹，就连赏个湖光月色，都要他亲自去指一个方向。</p><p>何曾见过刘源这般待人的一众旁人都有些愕然，然而看着他怀里那丫鬟灵动的面容，奶嫩却肉欲的身材，又都不由自主地感到了理解。要是他们也能有这样一个美人在怀，别说是带他游湖赏月，就是他想要天上的月亮，他们都会想办法给他摘下来。但这些个心思可得藏好了不能外露，至少不能明目张胆地在刘源面前出手，否则他们就成了那被摘的东西，会被剁成一块又一块地沉进湖里。</p><p>可偏偏刘源开荤从不避人。虽说不至于真干点什么，但这又摸大腿又摸胸的，手甚至都直接伸进衣服里去了，叫他们怎么忍？没办法，他们只能有样学样地抱上自家丫鬟或刚看中的花妓发泄胸中闷意，甚至比刘源还要不避忌地将他们宽衣解带，借着上头的酒劲直接干上一炮。</p><p>白花花的身体便一下遍布在桌旁，淫糜的呻吟在肉浪的翻涌中此起彼伏。纵然张若昀并非第一次见识这种场面，但他仍然感到十分羞赧。看着那些身材外貌都和他有些相似的人被他们的主人干得浪叫不停，张若昀就不禁想起自己和刘源平日里的交欢。那些他被殿下肏得酸软，肏得酥麻，肏得浑身无力濒临崩溃却依然渴求着更多的画面，都无一不让他肉穴瘙痒，内里空虚。即使此刻正在被殿下用手指反复抠挖挑逗着，他也依然渴望着更大更粗的东西来将其填满。</p><p>但刘源从来不会当着外人的面肏他。即使刘源知道他想要得发疯，他也只会用手指玩弄他的双穴，用触器刺激他的欲望。爱玩的世子殿下总会随身携带一些精致的小东西，尤其喜欢在腰间别上那从西域进贡而来的玉铃。玉玲不大，做功却十分精致，球状的表面雕刻着繁复的祥纹，球体中空，里面豢养着一只叫金蝉的活物。</p><p>但实际没人知道这活物究竟是个什么东西，只知道它动起来的时候会发出嗡嗡的声响，带动着玉玲震动不停。刘源第一次拿起把玩的时候就被吓了一跳，结果玉玲脱手砸落，不仅碎了他的鎏金琉璃杯，还从桌子一路弹跳到地上，叫不知情的下人一脚踩上，摔出满地狼藉。</p><p>自此刘源就算是见识了这玉玲的能耐，行事的时候总喜欢将它们塞入穴中助兴，或是绑在自己根上享乐。刘源甚至在院里设了几个专门用来养蝉的丫鬟，让她们时时含着玉玲，用自己潮泄的穴汁来哺育金蝉。不过他现在有了张若昀在身边，就用不太上那些丫鬟了。</p><p>船宴结束的时候，男孩已经被穴内的玉玲震得泄了好几次。贪吃的金蝉不断逼向宫口，震动的身躯带着玉玲反复磨蹭穴肉，那又酸又痒的折磨叫男孩喊哑了嗓子，剧烈抖动的双腿俨然已经使不上劲。但刘源还记着要带他去逛灯会的约定，便让男孩自己理好的衣服，跟他下船去游玩。</p><p>可怜张若昀几乎站都站不稳，被刘源紧着腰带走的时候，大半个身子都软在了刘源身上。而市集里那些花样百出的彩灯，在此刻都只是他眼中层层叠叠的亮光，像是有无数的星星月亮堆在了面前，叫他分不清楚方向。突然，他的胳膊好像被人撞了一下，疼痛叫他本能地收紧身体，却不小心叫醒了停歇的金蝉。顿时他的前后穴内都跳起了一阵震颤，敏感的男孩失声呻吟，那夹着哭腔的沙哑顿时就叫撞他的人吓得定在原地。</p><p>本以为自己被讹诈了的人这会儿才注意到一旁的世子殿下，心里咯噔的他立马跪在地上给他磕头赔罪。然而出乎他意料的，世子殿下并没有怪罪他，甚至没有责备他，只道“你没撞到本世子，不用跪”便转身走了。那人惊魂未定地抬起头来，有些不解又有些好奇，直到看见世子殿下怀里那人走一步喘半步的身影时才意识到什么的赶紧收回视线离开。</p><p>而这时，被刘源带着来到彩灯摊前的张若昀已经在路上高潮了一次。虽然没有因此泄出，但双重的快感还是叫他爽得脑子都糊掉了。于是眼前的花灯好像都长出了自己的孪生兄弟，甚至好像都活起来了一般。张若昀惊叹地呆看着，眼神空洞又充满向往，在听到刘源让他挑一个自己喜欢的时候，几乎不假思索地用手指了指最顶上那枚走马观花灯。</p><p>刘源顺着他的指尖往上看去，只见一枚缀有大红流苏的八角木质彩灯正在摇曳的烛光中旋转着一副连贯而跃动的走马图。马上一对情人正依偎着赏光踏青，他们先后走过草原，走过花丛，走过湍急的河流，走过险峻的山岭，走到蝴蝶纷飞的幽谷，走过绿树参天的森林，他们在春天出发，经过四季迎来漫天白雪的冬天，但仍继续走着，走着，从落雪之地走到埋雪之地，从埋雪之地走到融雪之地，终于他们再见到溪流，再见到绿地，再见到一望无际的草原，再迎来春天。刘源舒颜着笑了笑，亲昵地摸着男孩的脑袋夸他真会挑。</p><p>小摊老板很快就把这枚镇店彩灯双手奉上，刘源示意张若昀把灯接过来，自己则难得掏了一张银票放在老板的摊面上。受宠若惊的小摊老板连忙跪下来给世子殿下磕头，事后拿着那张写着一百两的票子激动得都不敢相信自己的眼睛。但其实对刘源来说，这一百两不过是他平日里用来打赏的零钱，既然老板让小丫鬟开心了，小丫鬟又让他开心了，那他花点零钱让老板开心开心又何妨。</p><p>买完花灯之后，刘源又带着张若昀去看卖艺和猜字谜。这时一路走得还算平稳的人终于慢慢平复了身体，纵使金蝉仍旧时不时地会颤动一下，但他已经能够适应。故而这会儿，脑子渐渐清醒的张若昀才真正看清楚手里的花灯，看清楚那不仅会转而且会动的走马观花到底有多么精致，同时也想起了刘源给出去的那张一百两银票，顿时感到惊喜却又惶恐，就连说话都不那么利索了。</p><p>“殿、殿下，这、这花灯——”张若昀紧张地说道，正想着该怎么表达自己虽然真的很喜欢，可是因为太贵重了所以不敢收下的心情，结果被刘源直接打断道：</p><p>“怎么，这就不喜欢了？”</p><p>“不！不是，喜欢，朵儿很喜欢！可是它、它太贵了，朵儿不配……”张若昀蔫蔫地垂下脑袋，手指脚趾都蜷缩着，微微夹紧的身体差点又要惊醒沉寂的金蝉。</p><p>然而面对这样胆怯又妄自菲薄的张若昀，刘源却只感到一阵气闷。“本世子刚跟你说过的话你这么快就忘了？”他不悦地冷声着，一下就让张若昀凉透了身子。</p><p>可就在张若昀本能想要跪下认错的时候，刘源又紧了他的腰不让他跪。郁闷的世子殿下一副恨铁不成钢地瞪着男孩的脸，可看久了又被他的恐惧和卑微惹得没了脾气。无奈的刘源只得负气地叹出一声，见说话不管用便干脆吻住了他的唇，宽厚的手掌托着他的后脑，唇舌交缠着与他放纵缠绵。</p><p>虽然刘源行事向来放荡不羁，但这也是他第一次公然在街上与人亲热。气宇轩昂的世子殿下本就引人注目，再加上美人在怀，缱绻旖旎，如此一副盛景自然更引得大家热烈围观。甚至不知何时起，街上所有的叫卖都停了下来，卖艺的锣鼓与吆喝也都静了下来。人头济济的路上甚至无一人在动，就连正在咬糖葫芦的孩子都被大人们叫停，仿佛害怕会打扰了此番美景。</p><p>可这时城河的对岸突然放起了烟花，响亮的炮声打断了两人，却又勾画出另一幕绚烂之景。刘源无言抚摸着小丫鬟的脸，望着他写满惊愕又痴情的双眼，和他眼中映出的七彩绚丽，终于还是心软地从一旁花农的手中折下一支海棠别在他的耳鬓上。</p><p>“知道本世子为什么给你取名朵儿吗？”刘源轻抚着小丫鬟的鬓发道，“因为你是本世子最钟爱的海棠花。”</p><p>张若昀微张着唇不住喘息，鼻头发酸着，眼眶不自觉就湿了。</p><p>刘源知道他把自己的话听进去了，便又抚摸着他的脸接着道：“海棠是花中贵妃，你是本世子的海棠，你日后就是本世子的贵妃。所以记住本世子的话，你比所有人都高贵，听明白了吗？”</p><p>张若昀用力地点点头，小脑袋啜泣着埋在刘源胸前。他还是想跪，可刘源仍然不让他跪。心情总算好些的世子殿下霸道地紧着他的腰，他亲吻着他额头，又戏谑地告诉他，今夜他在哪儿不用跪，除了在床上。张若昀被殿下羞得红了耳朵，却仍紧紧地抱着他的殿下。他乖乖地抬起头来望他，眼睛湿漉漉的，像极了刚出水的芙蓉，却比芙蓉更显得清嫩。</p><p>“殿下，让朵儿、伺候你，好吗？”张若昀温声地说着，是请求却也是渴求。刘源总算笑着欺上他的唇，没有回答，而是直接抱起人走向了河岸。</p><p>一时间大家都纷纷让道，虽仍在旁观，但没有一个人敢上前打扰。而当两人的身影消失在夜色中后，围观的人群都识趣地散了。彼时对岸的烟火正是灿烂，遍布夜幕的炫光如同仙人降临之境。从未见过这般美好的张若昀在颠簸之中流下了眼泪，他痴痴地望着，望着仙境里的刘源，望着刘源眼中的烟火，望着仙境里刘源眼中烟火下的自己，眼泪就像决堤一样再也收不住了。</p><p>他好喜欢啊，张若昀想，他真的好喜欢殿下啊。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>